Sonic & Peach - Oneshot Series
by SonicRomance15
Summary: The New SonicXPeach one-shot series. Do one of these exist? I think I'm the first one! XD


Hey guys I'm back but with Something new!** Earlier when I was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl with my bro we was on a team and I was Peach and He Was Sonic. I had already liked PeachXSonic. But when we was playing a Nice new plot had popped up in my mind. So Enjoy, Please No Flames, and R&amp;R. **

**J**une 23, 2014 Sonic's 23rd Birthday.

"Happy Birthday Sonic!" Everybody had yelled very excitedly, their balloons and their noise makers all contributed to the noise that was at the birthday party. Everyone had dressed for the very special event, I mean who doesn't want to celebrate Sonic's Birthday? As everybody was surrounding Sonic, He smiled out of Enjoyment and Happiness.

Sonic looked around the area, it was filled with Balloons, Trees, Streamers, Anything a hedgehog could wish for! Everyone had looked their best...even Shadow.

"What are you just standing there for?" Amy said in a joyous tone. In Sonic's eyes, Amy looked the nicest. Sonic could tell that she had tried a new hair style which made her hair go back into 3 pony tails. Surprisingly to Sonic he actually liked it. She had also had on what looked like a white wedding dress, Sonic mentally thanked Amy for not drenching herself in pink like she usually does. Nonetheless, She had on a pink skirt with pink matching pants. She had on some 3 Inch High Heels that were the color of silver. She didn't have eye shadow or anything of that sort, as she new Sonic loved her for what she is.

Tails said "Yeah Sonic! Why don't you stop staring and enjoy yourself! Here I made it myself" Tails had handed Sonic a chili dog. Tails wasn't the one to cook but because of his trust in tails he took a bite. Tails was looking pretty sharp himself. Tails hair on his head was brushed to the front, It really looked cool on the twin tails fox. He also had only a tie on himself, Since he doesn't wear clothes anyways. Cream said Tails tie looked "Irresistibly Cute" but tails didn't know what it meant, all he did was blush.

As Sonic took a bite of the Chili Dog his mouth exploded with flavors of onion, beef, cheese , chili and others. "Wow, You really put a lot of thought into this chili dog Tails! When did you get the recipe from?" Sonic said this with is mouth full, Sonic was ready for more though.

"Well, when you live alone in your house, working on machines all day and can't afford to always buy restaurant food. You learn how to cook, Somehow..." Tails said a bit unsure of himself, more so wondering how he even learned how to cook. **(A/N : I pretty much learned how to cook by myself, my Mom gave me a few pointers in stuff like greasing pans, but I pretty much learned all by myself )**

"Oh well, I guess there's no more of these chili dogs." Sonic said with much dismay in his voice. Tails smiled.

"Sonic, what kind of birthday party this would be if we didn't bring the best tasting dish for everyone? Amy and Cream helped me make all of these chili dogs, except for the one I gave you. Amy and cream put the platter of chili dogs on the table. Cream ran over to Sonic and hugged him while saying "Happy Birthday Mister Sonic!" Cream looked very nice. Cream had on a cream and white colored dress. In the middle had riffles which made it look wrinkly, but gave a nice touch to the 6 year old girl. She also had on a white colored skirt, It was long enough to be acceptable. It could even be called a "Mini Dress" is was so long. She didn't have on high heels as her mother instructed her not to from her fragile bones. She had her trademark brown shoes but they looked new, Sonic had thought that her mother bought a new pair for the birthday.

"Cream, wheres your mother?" Sonic asked. He was kinda worried about Vanilla since she barely ever shows up. "My mommy couldn't make it today... Sorry Mr. Sonic, she really wanted to see you, but she had a pain in her back. She said she was just fine and she wants me to go to the party and take some pictures for her."

"All right, Selfie!" Sonic said as he got Cream's camera and took a picture with him and Cream"

Sonic was just about stuffed, but the Sonic he was being he wanted to have some cake. He said " Hey guys wheres the cake?" Sonic said looking around for any signs of cake. He would have sworn he saw something blue in Amy's car, But noticed it was just a Sonic The Hedgehog air freshener. He decided to look at a party schedule. The weirdest thing was, Everyone had seemed to disappear except for Tails. "Hey Tails, where is everybody and the cake?"

Tails had looked down at his watch that he made himself. Of course the fox scientist had to put his building skills to use. He had built each and everyone of the Sonic Team matching each colors. The watch also had an emergency contact feature. Tails was afraid that one day he couldn't do this anymore. "He left all the blueprints to his stuff in a safe and gave it to a very special person." **( A/N I won't say who this very special person is. Maybe in another fanfic. But if anyone knows who this person is, it should be HeavyBane. Check out his profile and maybe get a clue. Also Please subscribe to him on Deviantart. His username is ShotGunPrower. Thanks for the support!") **

"Sonic, the cake and everyone else should be here very very shortly." As if on Cue Everyone came walking back to the park. Sonic smiled as he ran over to the guys but so two extra people.

" Mario, Princess Peach?" Sonic said in a Confused tone.

**Authors Note : So yep here it is. The revised version! I hope you guys enjoy it. Due to my busy schedule I have to split this first chapter into two parts. I promise you I'll update and soon As I can. Catch you guys later okay! **

**Peace , SonicRomance15**


End file.
